CORE LAB ONLY - NO SUBJECTS FOR THIS PERIOD The hypothesis tested is that central nervous system autonomic tone, as estimated by spectral analysis of heart rate variability, can be altered by manipulating the diet to change the serum concentrations of tyrosine and tryptophan amino acid precursors of the catecholamines and serotonin, respectively.